


洛神赋

by mayasoda, teateariye



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayasoda/pseuds/mayasoda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teateariye/pseuds/teateariye
Summary: 代发！！代发！！代发！！依然是群里面高产的太太们你一波我一波的梅西接力😍😍以下是龙远太太的原话：神父×食罪者后代，tip:有炮友变情人情节，本文关于宗教信仰问题来源于度娘，灵感来源于云里拿太太的万圣节脑洞，感谢人间码字机鹤丸太太的友情相助😍太太的文笔就是人间瑰宝。
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas
Kudos: 6





	洛神赋

Halloween是大多数孩子会选择装扮成各种奇形怪状的模样三三两两成群结队地走在大街上的日子，孩子们会来到邻居的门前，用清澈稚嫩又调皮的声音在门外喊“trick or treat”。街道上的住户们也早早准备好了一个大糖罐，里面放着各色各味被闪闪发光的糖纸包住的糖果，孩子们在拿到了他们想要的糖果就会放进自己的小篮子里，然后兴高采烈地奔往下一家住户讨要糖果。无论是大人还是孩子们，在Halloween来临的那一天脸上必定是挂着甜蜜的微笑，尽管在现代人们的认知中Halloween原先的意义已经不重要了，很多人认为只是给人们提供了一个开狂欢派对的机会。

不要去打扰门口没有挂南瓜灯🎃的家庭，大人们一般都会这样告诉自己的孩子。所以当孩子们走到未挂南瓜灯🎃的神父梅德韦德夫家门口时，都无一例外地选择了迅速离开，除了他的情人食罪者的后代西西帕斯，竟无人会去他家里拜访他，梅德韦德夫家门口的花园里巴黎玫瑰盛开得枝繁叶茂，不论是白天还是夜晚都绽放地绚丽多姿，显然梅德韦德夫在打理园艺方面有一套。

梅德韦德夫认为他的情人西西帕斯是一个不按照常理出牌的人，他想起西西帕斯第一次见他的时候，他因为有个做食罪者的祖父，在祖父死后生性自由不爱受拘束又没有宗教信仰的他被村里人当成了异类，于是西西帕斯被那些村民扭送到他那儿来接受净化教育，梅德韦德夫本应该笔挺地坐在书房的实木椅子上对西西帕斯大声的朗读着圣经里的马太福音，本应该坐在对面聆听他讲述圣经的西西帕斯却突然脱下了松垮的外衣，分开了双腿跨坐在他的大腿上，用手轻轻拍着他近在咫尺的脸颊，姿态妩媚的对他说道：“尊敬的神父啊，你是想净化我呢？”他凑近看似反应冷淡的梅德韦德夫耳畔轻轻吐着温热的气息，“还是想弄脏我。”

“叮咚叮咚”门铃响了，坐在沙发上看书的梅德韦德夫起身去开门，他手里还端着刚煮好加入了棉花糖的热巧克力，脸部表情颇有些惊讶的看向来客。

“trick or treat”西西帕斯对他喊道，梅德韦德夫挑了挑眉毛，一丝丝如沐春风的笑意出现在他脸上，“哎呦，你是钱不够用了还是没人陪你玩才想起我了”他颇有些阴阳怪气地说道。

“你要喝热巧克力吗？”当西西帕斯在忙着脱鞋换鞋的时候，梅德韦德夫已经走进了厨房里，为他煮起了热巧克力，外面的天气很冷，当地也进入了冬令时，所以梅德韦德夫认为西西帕斯应该会需要一杯热饮来暖一下肚子。

西西帕斯坐在沙发上享用着热巧克力，他快喝完时转头看着梅德韦德夫，舔着嘴唇边的热巧克力残液对他说道:“神父今晚需要我陪你过夜吗？”梅德韦德夫闻言只是不动声色的观察着西西帕斯的表情，他爬上了沙发分开双腿把膝盖抵在西西帕斯的腿边，两只手分别撑在西西帕斯身体的两侧。然后低下头俯身，像在研究什么重要理论知识一样直愣愣地盯着西西帕斯的眼睛，像是在欣赏着西西帕斯的美貌。他和西西帕斯靠得越来越近，然后停在西西帕斯脸部大约五厘米的地方捏了一下他的脸，深深地呼吸一口空气，低下头嗅闻着西西帕斯脖颈处散发出来的体香。

梅德韦德夫亲吻起了西西帕斯的嘴唇，然后褪去了他的外衣从上往下亲吻起他的脖子，他的胸膛，然后毫不犹豫地解开了西西帕斯的裤子，把他放置在沙发上，一边脱他衣服，一边低下头在他耳边说:“是我上次给你的钱你用完了才会来找我这个bullshit Russian吧！”

随后梅德韦德夫站起身向卧室走去。没过几分钟，他一叠现金又回到了西西帕斯身旁，他把那些钱放入了西西帕斯的衣服口袋说道:“这些钱是你今晚陪我过夜的报酬。”

“要在这里做吗？”西西帕斯有些恍惚地问，“我觉得在这里做会弄脏你的沙发。”梅德韦德夫轻飘飘地看了他一眼说道“那就去我的卧室好了，反正你也熟门熟路了不是吗？”

西西帕斯沉默了，他跟着梅德韦德夫去了卧室并在床上小心翼翼地躺下，梅德韦德夫脱下了裤子拿起放在床头柜中的凡士林，“西西帕斯你把腿抬起来。”梅德韦德夫说。

梅德韦德夫拧开了凡士林的盖子，倒出一些在手心里，抹均匀之后往西西帕斯的入口处涂抹着。一边抹，一边试着用手指头往里戳，像在给一道美食撒上一些调味料一样，“好了好了！别搞了，你搞得我身体都开始痒了”西西帕斯喊道。他对梅德韦德夫突如其来的进入显然还有些不适应。

梅德韦德夫把双手搂住他脖子的西西帕斯抱起来放到实木书桌上铺平：“那我们开始今天的净化仪式吧…”梅德韦德夫把身边已经泛黄的报纸撕成了碎纸放在两侧，此时那些纸片随着他的动作轻悠地飘起来又静静落下，却被有些紧张的西西帕斯不自觉地一把抓起攥作一团，尽管他们的身体如此熟悉，可梅德韦德夫的进入总是让他全身肌肉紧绷梅德韦杰夫听见纸张被蹂躏的声音却无意分出心神来眷顾什么神圣古卷捏在手心里，只是看着纸团慢慢舒展的样子，像极了院子里的刚刚绽放得姹紫嫣红的玫瑰，也让他回想起西西帕斯第一次毫不在乎地把身体交给自己的样子，他用鼻尖描摹着西西帕斯下颌骨的曲线，似乎是享用他身上的香味，却被西西帕斯甩着脖子躲开：“你别像个变态一样闻我脖子啊！”梅德韦杰夫却仍然不紧不慢地欣赏着他的身体，他可以原谅玫瑰偶尔的扎手，因为他不打算放弃把玩和侍弄他的巴黎玫瑰。

结束这场情事后，西西帕斯已经被梅德韦德夫冲撞得迷糊了，他的身体还沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，而他的直觉在此时也变得无比清晰，他感觉梅德韦德夫对他似乎有话要说。果然没过多久，梅德韦德夫有些慎重的开口了“反正我作为天主教的神父也不能结婚，你有没有考虑过做我的长期伴侣，然后咱们各取所需，你需要钱，我需要一段稳定的关系。”

“我的神父，除了你谁还能这么慷慨大方的给予我钱财呢！”

西西帕斯答应的比梅德韦德夫想象中的要爽快得多，于是梅德韦德夫下床给西西帕斯做起了早饭。


End file.
